The security of goods and of persons requires tools that are ever more effective against threats that are potentially ever more numerous and more destructive. Security devices, in particular for detecting weapons or explosives must therefore be installed in public places notably such as airports, railway stations, subways stations, conference or exhibition locations, law courts or embassies.
A known detection solution uses a passive scanner which captures electromagnetic radiation, notably in the W frequency band. The scanner analyzes the thermal image and displays on the screen of a user the location of the detected risky element. Specifically, the body of a person transmits much radiation in this frequency band as a function of the temperature of the object to be detected. The scanner can therefore detect the contrast in temperature with objects having a different constitution, made of metal, plastic, ceramic or of composite material, and which are often used for making weapons or explosives. These objects contrast strongly with the image of the person. Another known solution is an active electronic scanner which operates according to a holographic process.
Such devices, passive or active, are costly and complex. They can therefore not be installed in large quantities, notably in the public places in which the security conditions require hundreds to several thousands of items of equipment.